Shiraishi's Greenhouse
by Crossroader32
Summary: The Shitenhouji tennis team has finally managed to make Shiraishi crack. His diagnosis? Bad team communication. His solution? Lock them all in his greenhouse until they learn to get along. At least Shiraishi isn't a sadist. Right? Fifth in the Trapped! mini-series.


**A/N: Yay! Shitenhouji, is such a fun school. Sorry this is so late but I've been doing a bunch of other writing projects.**

**Shiraishi's Greenhouse**

It was a well-known fact among the tennis club of Shitenhouji that the captain, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, enjoyed gardening. He even had some rooftop plants and a small greenhouse on the school grounds! A little lesser-known fact was that the Shitenhouji captain had a bit of strange interest in _poisonous_ plants. Needless to say, when Kintarou found out it made the hyperactive first-year more than a little more scared of Shiraishi. But those naïve, naïve regulars were quite oblivious to it and dismissed it as long as they weren't affected they didn't care. Oh those clueless regulars, the simple fact that Shiraishi enjoyed gardening should have been sending up the red flag that signaled their buchou was a little less than completely sane.

.~.~.~.

A normal tennis practice in Shitenhouji went a little like this: Practice starts, Kenya trips over a basket of tennis balls, making Zaizen insult him, which then causes Koharu and Yuuji to put on their act to lighten the mood, Kintarou gets over excited, leading to Shiraishi to threaten him with the poison arm, Kintarou freaks and hides behind Kenya, Koharu makes a point, Yuuji argues with him, and somehow Zaizen gets unwillingly dragged into it, Chitose is watching the chaos unfold debating to stop it or not, Gin is silent, and Koishikawa is forgotten.

All in all, almost no practice gets done. Well they _do_ practice sometimes, but unless there's a tournament coming up. Practice usually ends with the regulars cleaning up the mess they made.

The captain Shiraishi, however, after three years of this was quite fed up. Making the (completely off) assumption that all this chaos (stupidity) was caused by lack of good communication between the team; rather than his own incompetence as captain who failed to have any control over his crazy team (Perfect? I don't think so). He took a page from his friends Yukimura and Fuji (Warning: Team Bonding ahead, that serves as a warning in and of itself) and decided a team bonding session was in order.

.~.~.~.

Zaizen Hikaru prided himself on being the sanest person at Shitenhouji. After the meeting of sane people however, he was a little paranoid about his team. As such he opted to keep a close eye on his buchou so he knew when the 'Perfect Tennis Bible', went off the deep end.

This is why at this particular practice Zaizen was _very_ worried, not like he showed it but whatever. Shiraishi had been oddly happy today and not once did he attempt to call order. In fact he seemed to be _encouraging_ it. Because of this out-of-character-ness Zaizen was wondering if he should fake an injury on go home before his own sanity was shattered. Too bad he didn't take up himself up on that offer when he had the chance. Zaizen wasn't going to be walking home without witnessing horrible (in his opinion) things.

The end started when Shiraishi told everyone to stay after practice. Osamu even snuck away leaving the team to their captain's mercy. An uncharacteristic smirk appeared as Shiraishi clapped his hands together to get the somewhat anxious team's attention. "Right, now if you would all follow me to the greenhouse I have something I want to show you all."

The team exchanged worried looks before following their captain out to where the greenhouse was. Pulling open the door Shiraishi smiled and said, "Well go on in." Taking him up on that offer Kintarou bounced in followed by a nervous Kenya and a hooked together Koharu and Yuuji. Chitose sent their captain a suspicious glance before going in with Gin. Zaizen himself hesitated and wondered if he should make a break for it then and there but one look from Shiraishi told him there was no escape. Gulping Zaizen stepped over the threshold and heard the door slam and lock behind him.

Kenya, ever the speed freak, rushed to the door and pulled on the handle to no avail. "Shiraishi!" he yelled banging on the door, "Are you out of your mind? Let us out!"

"Ahh~ ecstasy," Shiraishi said, "I'm sorry but you all need to get a grip and start getting along. The other teams all did this and I've been told it gives great results."

"So your plan is to lock us up here until we learn how to get along?" Zaizen muttered.

"That is correct," Shiraishi replied.

"Shiraishi," Chitose started warily, "you do know that Kintarou might destroy all your plants right?" Kintarou nodded hastily in agreement.

On the outside Shiraishi held up his bandaged arm. "Now, Kin-chan you wouldn't do that right? I still have my arm you know?"

"Uwahhh!" Kintarou shook his head quickly, "I won't do anything just don't poison me!"

"Great," Kenya groaned, "we're stuck in here. Now what do we do?"

"Think of it as a team bonding session without me," Shiraishi suggested.

Koharu got an excited look on his face, "Ohh, _team bonding_ you say?" he started blushing a little and wiggled around, "Yuu-kun you wouldn't mind if the other joined us in _bonding_ today right?"

Yuuji grinned a little, "Of course not Ko-ha-ru~." The mimicker drawled out.

The rest of the team got disgusted looks on their faces and stepped away from the 'couple'. "No." was the deadpan answer.

"Aww~, too bad," Koharu whined a bit.

"The senpai are crazy," Zaizen grumbled from his place near the door. He knew he should have left when he had the chance. But he didn't; and look where that got him, _here_.

On the other side of the door Shiraishi let out a nervous chuckle. Looks like thing were going to take a while.

Back inside the greenhouse Kenya was attempting to find a way to break the lock, Zaizen was sulking in a corner, Koharu and Yuuji were doing _things_, Kintarou was jumping around, Chitose was enjoying the flowers, and Gin was meditating?

In a dark corner near the clubroom a figure watched he chaos starting to unfold near the greenhouse. He sighed to himself. It was times like these when Koishikawa was thankful people forgot about him so much.


End file.
